I ache for you
by VampAmbsxox
Summary: Just a quick one shot, got an a few ideas from previous stories and decided to try out my own Delena scence


Dear Diary,

The day started off with me thinking about a boy, and the day ended with me thinking of another. How could I let him cloud up my mind? With Damon, I suspected it was easy, all he had to do was look at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his and I was hooked. And as I'm glancing back over that the small passage above this one, chills are running through my veins I want him? No.. it's more than that I think? But this beytral with Stefan... maybe it's just one thing pushing me closer to Damon?

A couple hours ago...

"Tell me you want me, Elena." He whispered, his lips still on my neck, his hands gliding they're way up my stomach, trailing upward to my chest inside my shirt.

My nipples reacted to his warm, manly and obviously experienced hands.

I began to breath very heavily into his ear, not holding back my whimpers of pleasure now, it was impossible. I've never felt anything like this before. And as soon as Damon heard my gasping, his hands were on my back, pressing me harder into his body.

"I'll take that as a yes."

His lips were now on mine, tugging urgently. My hands were now yanking at his shirt, trying to find a way so that my fingers were under it. When they finally found his chest, I felt finally free. My hands roaming his chest, gripping at his shoulders for dear life, almost scratching him. I needed him to be closer, if that were possible. I needed his body on me. It was like a desire I'd never experienced before. My entrance was throbbing for him, it was aching with want.

His mouth was covering mine, devouring every inch. His tongue invading my mouth, conquering it, I welcomed in with urgency. It felt like flames licking my skin.

He arched his back slightly and lifted me up effortlessly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, it just felt like an instinct. Somehow my body knew how to work with his, molding together as one.

I zipped down my hoodie, and without delay took it off as he was watching. It's the fastest I'd ever taken anything off. It was like it was smothering me and I needed to get of off my body before I went insane. Once it was off, I threw it on the ground, hearing it slap, for it was still completely soaked. All I had on now was a thin white blouse, that was completely see through. His mouth parted as he studied my curves that were now very present. He pushed down one of the sleeves of my shirt and started sucking on my shoulder, I was going to have a hickey, but that was the last thing on my mind. The only thing I could think about was that I wanted him inside me. Now. My center was wet with need for him, and I knew that he needed me as well, because when I slid down lower to get a better grasp on him, I felt his erection through his pants. He must have knew that I was aware because he pressed harder against me. I gasped, loud in his ear, as he groaned. His breathing too became quite uneven. Our pants weren't off, but they might as well be. My hands, that were currently tangled in his wet hair, moved down his back, and they eventually found his zipper and I was just about to zip it down.

"Please " I begged in a voice that was not my own.

Damon smirked against my lips, tugging at them into his own mouth. He kissed down my cheek and down my neck, and that's when I felt it. Something sharp and unnatural. I felt excitement and fear running in my veins all that the same time.

What the ? What is that?

I felt it again, and that's when my eyes widened with realization that I was pressed against a cold wall, by Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother! In a church!

"Oh god!" I hollered, I wasn't sure if what I gasped was from ecstasy or from shame. Damon took it as ecstasy, because he was purring against my collar bone, and when I felt sharp objects once again on my skin, I freaked.

"No." I said to myself out loud, unwrapping my legs from him and stepping down the best I could, and I pushed Damon away from me with all my might.

He had his head down and his hand over his eyes, as if he was annoyed. I had noticed Stefan doing the same thing, covering his eyes, maybe they were related after all.

After a moment, he looked up. I was picking up my soaked jacket from the ground and was trying desperately it put it back on, but my hands weren't wanting to cooperate. I can't believe I let myself do that! With all the people, Damon? And why? Because I saw a picture and got confused? That must be it.

I'm a whore! I almost slept with my boyfriend's brother! What the hell was wrong with me!

"What just happened! Why why did you let me do that!" I yelled at him, finally getting my hoodie zipped back up.

"Let you? I believe you were the one steering the wheel, I didn't do anything you didn't want me to." He said walking to me a little closer. I gave him one shove against the chest but I felt like it did nothing to him.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I snapped at him, and then the memory of the sharpness against my skin came to me. "And what the hell was that? I felt something sharp and pointy!"

A grin spread across his face.

"Well, Elena, usually when a man gets lead on, they tend to have-"

"Ugh! I don't want to know about THAT! I meant what the hell is in your mouth? And don't give me the lies and the games." I protested, insisting that I know the answer immediately.

I grabbed his face to see if I could see what it was, but all I saw was his normal pearly whites, he really was breathtaking.

He jerked his head away from my hand, annoyed at my determination.

I crosses my arms.

"Well?"

"It was nothing Elena, you felt nothing." He said, glaring at me.

"Yes I did! I know what I-"

I was interrupted by the look on his face, a smooth but deadly look. His eyes looked glazy, he was looking me straight in the eyes. His voice clear as crystal. My mind was blurred as he spoke.

"You felt nothing. There was nothing. You didn't feel anything unnatural. Everything else that is, you remember." He spoke, still looking straight in my eyes.

I don't know what happened, but I just pushed him away from me. He was too close for comfort anyways. And I had to get out of here, it had stopped raining and there was no reason I should still be here.

I just almost had sex with Damon Salvatore! I needed a shower, a cold, long shower! To get his scent off of me, and I could still feel his lips on my body. I dreaded the dreams I was going to have tonight, but I secretly wanted them, and that made me pissed.

I backed away from him, confused because for some reason I couldn't remember why I had grabbed his face in the first place. I just know I remembered everything else. Every heartbeat, every thrill that he gave me, it all replayed in my mind.

The last thing Damon said to me before I walked out didn't make sense to me.

"Oh, and Elena," He called as I opened the door. "Thanks for not wearing your necklace, I'd appreciate it if you did the same the next time we do this, because I promise there will be a next time." He winked and smiled.

I scoffed and ran out before I could do anymore damage.

I got to my house as fast as I could, after slamming the door and locking it, I took out my diary and held it to my chest. I was going to have a lot of pages to write tonight.


End file.
